Born to Make History
by kissntell28
Summary: You need to shock the audience to be remembered in ice skating. That's something Victor doesn't think he can do anymore, but if he stops running he might have to face his past. Meanwhile he has two Yuri's running to try to catch up to him one who idolises him and one in love. Things get complicated in a love triangle between three guys who can only show their emotions on the ice.
1. Chapter 1

Victor's heart was racing as the music finally stopped, his eyes still glued to the sparkling blue man on the ice. As the cheers of the audience filled the stadium his hands raised to cover his face, containing what? Something… Something more than he thought he would ever feel watching someone else's performance. The goal in skating is to shock the audience, he couldn't do that anymore, he thought that Yuri might be able to do it, but shocking him hadn't been part of the deal!

His hands dropped and he turned away, his feet falling one after the other, pace speeding up as he ran to the gate to the ice. When he finally reached it, when he forced himself to look back up, there was Yuri, skating over as fast as he could with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

'Victor! I did great, right?'

He called out, still gliding towards him. A soft smile pulled on Victor's lips, a brief tilt of the head in a nod. Then, he dove forward, arm raised just high enough to hide as his lips pressed against Yuri's. Then they collided with the ice, and he just held him. Pulling back and grinning properly.

'That was the only thing I could think of… to surprise you more than you surprised me.' Victor smiled, his fingers still woven through Yuri's hair as he smiled back up at him.

'Really.' He laughed softly, accepting that excuse as he would anything else. Especially in the moment, there wasn't time to put any more thought in than that.

Victor paused slightly, staring down at him before he helped him up. It was hard to tell what was going on in Yuri's head sometimes. He was too forward and too honest, but so little of his though process made sense that Victor still had no idea when he wasn't speaking. For now though, his smile shone brighter than the outfit he was wearing, and that told him all he needed to know.

He draped an arm over Yuri's shoulders as they walked away to wait for the results.

'I believed in you.' He said softly.

Yuri turned his head slightly to look at him, eyes wide in shock. He knew that he'd said something about that when they were in the garage, but he didn't think he'd take it that seriously. He didn't think he'd ever hear that kind of thing from his idol. His hear raced. His already red cheeks turned darker. But before he got the chance to stutter a reply Victor grinned at him, back to his normal, careless smile.

'But if you're going to skate like that, maybe I should threaten to leave more often?' He laughed, sitting down on the chair and grinning at the cameras, completely ignorant of the frozen expression on Yuri's face.

Yuri thudded into the chair beside him, only half hearing the praise Victor was stringing together for the cameras. He called it praise, but it didn't quite sound like congratulations, more like he'd achieved the inevitable. Exactly what Victor expected from him, and now always would expect from him. But in that moment, at the edge of the ice, before he came back to reality, there had been a new expression on Victor's face.

He knew he had shocked him. And so badly wanted to do it again. Lips slightly parted in awe, wide eyes, with a glint of something hidden in them, and so intensely focused on him and only him. That feeling was something he wanted to reach again.

No.

It was something he _had_ to reach again. Especially when it can with things like that…

Yuri's fingers raised to brush against his lips, a softer blush linger on his cheeks which had nothing to do with the skating. Sure, it might have just been to shock him, kind of like a weird form of payback, but even if it meant nothing, he wanted it again.

A quadtriple flip… Since when had that pig been hiding that up his sleeves. But from watching the performance Yuri knew that that wasn't the same man he'd skated with. He'd just regained himself after that, just slightly, when Victor decided to throw another heart stopping moment onto the tv. They kissed.

At least it looked like it…

maybe…

just…

maybe not?

His spoon snapped between his fingers, falling into the dish in front of him. He wasn't the same skater either. Just wait for the Russian cup, Yuri against Yurio.

Shit.

When did he start calling himself that?

It was hearing it too many times in Victor's voice that made it something he couldn't let go of. He was meant to shed everything that made him _him_ in order to win. Sell his soul, sell his body, whatever it required.

He stood up from the table, turning away from the TV.

He could do it, he would do it.

He pulled his skates on over blistered feet and slid onto the ice.

Anything to get Victor back.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Russia, Victor stood in front of the cameras, going on and on about how great Yuri was, how much he expected from him, how they were going to win. As if he'd completely forgotten that there was another Yuri there at all. You know, the one he'd promised he'd get a gold for in his first skate at this level. But because of that damn pig, now he had a silver for his first performance at this stage, and Victor had all but forgotten about him.

Of course Victor chose that moment to spot the glaring blonde through the cracks between cameras.

'Yurio!' He called out excitedly.

For a second Yuri shifted towards him, his heart caught just slightly off beat before he froze.

Yurio.

Of course. He glared at Victor as he approached, wishing that he had something that would cause a little more pain than his icy look. Because at the moment, with a grin spread across his face as he walked over to him, Victor didn't seem like he cared at all.

'Let's get a photo together Yurio!'

Yuri winced, after all those years they had trained together, this other Yuri had knocked him down in every way, even taken the spot of his name. He wasn't going to let him stand above him on the platform. Especially not when he had his grandpa here. And not when he had done so much to take Victor back.

He felt Victor's arm fall around his shoulders and the lights of the cameras began to flash, each picture getting his signature glare.

'Canada shouldn't have been silver. You promised me better than that.' He growled under his breath. As he turned to glare up at him he found himself looking into wide, innocently blinking eyes.

'Did I? Sorry, I don't remember that.'

'You swore you'd choreograph my routine!'

'I did choreograph your routine.' He answered simply.

'It didn't win!'

'No,' some of the innocence in Victor's eyes seemed to give way to something else. ' _You_ didn't win.'

Yuri shrugged Victor's arm off, pulling away from him as fast as he could. Head down, not facing those eyes again, he gripped the strap of his backpack as hard as he could to resist whatever else wanted to get out.

'Quit acting like you're so great. I'm Russia's top skater now, you're just some pathetic pig's trainer. I won't lose.' He snapped, heading over to the elevators with Victor's careless laugh following him.

'Sure kitten, do your best.'

He raced the last few steps as an elevator closed, catching his foot in it just before it closed. Victor shouldn't be a coach; he should still be skating. Or if he had to take some time off, if he needed inspiration, then why couldn't he have been enough? Why couldn't he be the one who he held like that before a skate, who he praised like that after. He had to admit, he certainly was pulling off the suit, even if he wasn't getting anything else as a coach right.

He had to get away, had to hide before…

The stupid pig was in there staring at him, the beat of his heart settled instantly, here was something he could face.

'What are you doing sneaking around, stupid pig?'

The idiot, being what he was, actually smiled at that.

'Yuri! Great to see you again, best of luck to both of us tomorrow, right?' He almost sounded like he meant it, but that wasn't the way competition worked.

'Both of us? I'm going to win, you'll lose. You can crawl away with your tail between your legs back to Japan and Victor will be mine. He'll stay here in Russia where he should be.' He stared him straight in the eyes, confident smirk set on his face, even if he did have to look up at him, it was clear who dominated this conversation.

The pig broke eye contact first. 'Ahh… well yeah, I guess so.' He stepped out of the elevator, not turning to watch the doors close. Once it had moved away he pressed the button again, this wasn't his floor but he couldn't face that. What if Victor did leave? Was that always going to be the way he skated? If he didn't do well enough he'd just lose him?

It made sense, if he didn't get through then there was no reason for him to have a coach, there was no reason for Victor to stay with him. But that idea made his heart ache too much to stand. Simple solution, he wouldn't think it. He took a deep breath in. He'd just skate for Victor, like he always did. Having his eyes on him and only him was all he needed and there was no way he wouldn't get through.

The same atmosphere was still over him as he did his stretches for his skate, Victor was right there, standing with him. But he still felt like he was about to slip away. To keep him, to show him who he was, all he could do was skate.

Author's note:

At the moment these are following the episodes, but chances are they'll branch off soon, not sure I can wait that long for each update, though I'll still try to work in as much of the actual story line that I haven't already stepped on the toes of.

This chapter is episode 8 part 1, since I binge watched them all the night before this came out I started at episode 7 and I assume everyone looking for the anime knows the story to this point well enough. If you want me to do the earlier episodes though just let me know :) Not sure what you'd all want to read.

Hope you enjoy what I've got though!


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"'So this will be the piglet and kittens first proper fight. How exciting.' Victor grinned. Apparently, he was either completely ignorant of, or just didn't care about, the tension between the two. Yurio turned away, tugging his hood further over his eyes. He didn't need to see whatever was going on between the two of them. It didn't matter. Once he beat the stupid pig Victor would stay here, with him, and he'd never have to hear that idiots name again… Well … figuratively./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Victor turned back to his skater, trying to overlook the anxiety that it seemed he got before every performance. He wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him in close against him to whisper in his ear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I believe in you.' Just before Yuri got called onto the ice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yuri paused once he was on the ice, leaning over the fence, reaching out for Victor. He twisted his fingers around his tie, pulling him in close, their lips almost brushing as he responded./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Don't take your eyes off me.' He murmured, leaving Victor staring after him as he skated to the middle of the ice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Victor laughed, one hand raised with his fingertips against his lips. Poor Yuri was usually so shy, still blushing at the simplest thing, but as soon as he was on the ice he was something completely different. He didn't have to tell him, even if he wanted to, there was no way he could take his eyes off that boy when he was skating./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yuri closed his eyes, his pose held perfectly still as he waited for the music to start. His Eros, all depended on Victor watching him, Victor being his, and only his. His arms dragged slowly down his body, the first few moves of his performance flowing naturally as he turned enough to make eye contact with Victor, blowing him a kiss before his skates shifted to cut through the ice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He'd never been this possessive with anything before. Never wanted anything this much before. It didn't matter if no one else wanted to see him win, as long as Victor was there he could make them all change their minds./p  
p class="MsoNormal"By the end of his skate his heart was pounding. His cheeks were burning. But with his arms wrapped around himself he knew he'd done well. Gliding straight off into Victor's open arms, at some point that had become natural to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once again there was nothing Yurio could do but turn away, he should just turn away… But he couldn't take his eyes off either one of them. It was his turn now, but after that performance he didn't know if there was anything he could do to keep up. His Grandpa was meant to be there, thinking about him had gotten him silver, surely if he was there he could do better? He could show Victor how he could really skate and put that damn pig in his place… Even in his mind the insult didn't hold as much weight as it usually did./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He stripped off his jacket, gliding out onto the ice and turned to face his coaches. They were giving him last minute advice… he assumed. All he could think of was the way Yuri had pulled Victor against him, the way they hugged… And while that went through his mind, his eyes were still wandering through the people around the ice, searching desperately for his Grandpa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He'd said he would be there. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The coaches were still saying something, but when the scores got called out his gaze fell to where Victor was on his knees, kissing Yuri's skate. He scoffed under his breath, turning away and gliding to the centre of the ice. His skates felt differently as they slid, not really different, but wrong… But he didn't have time for that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shifted perfectly as the music started, this was what he trained for. This is what he wanted to show them. Except it wasn't. The first jump failed, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the right feeling. Thinking of his Grandpa just made him wonder why he wasn't there. Thinking of the movements made him think of those few days Victor had spent training him, only to choose the pig instead. Everything from then on was technically perfect, but it wasn't a skate he'd ever be proud of./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As he skated off the ice at the end he didn't care about his score, he would make up for whatever it was tomorrow, he just had to get off the ice. As he reached the fence the door swung open, grinning down at him was the only other person who rivalled piggy for his hatred./p  
p class="MsoNormal"JJ…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"JJ smiled, what he assumed was meant to be his dashingly handsome smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'After you gorgeous.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yurio sneered in response, barely resisting the urge to hit him on the way past./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I haven't forgiven you for Canada, jerk.' Yurio huffed as he moved past, anxious to get away. But JJ got the last words in before he'd gotten far enough./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'For the day? Or for the night?' He chuckled, skating onto the ice without looking back at the blonde glaring after him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Authors Note: /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I will verge away from the anime from here and just tie in any parts I love if they fit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Also, I promise, they do get to some interesting stuff later on, I would love to chuck some in here because I'm dying for it, but that's just not quite how I see their relationships progressing. Hope you don't mind waiting, I will have some parts coming up soon though, promise! /p 


End file.
